The Invisible Girls Pain
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: Now in Story, Serena's life wasn't as simple as everyone, Had thought about Her, Serena was practically invisible to everyone around in her school, expect for those who seek to hurt her, Serena's Mother abandon her at the age 8, for another family. And that is when Her Fathers true nature came out, Can a helpful Half Demon help her or not, find out. Let's get started.
1. Opening

The Invisible Girl in Pain.

Now in Story, Serena's life wasn't as simple as everyone, Had thought about Her, Serena was practically invisible to everyone around in her school, expect for those who seek to hurt her, Serena's Mother abandon her at the age 8, for another family.

And that is when Her Fathers true nature came out, Can a helpful Half Demon help her or not, find out. Let's get started.

Now in Story, Serena's life wasn't as simple as everyone, Had thought about Her, Serena was practically invisible to everyone around in her school, expect for those's who seek to hurt her, Serena's Mother abandon her at the age 8, for another family, And that is when Her Fathers true nature came out, Can a helpful Half Demon help her or not, find out.

Pour Serena, will she be save, or will her stuffing only get worse, keep reading and find.

Let's get started.

If you can't handle this kind of story then it might not be for you. When I began writing this story it was, combined story of 3, women I know in life with terrible experiences, but I won't put there name in here, but I'm sure they might, figure out who they are, so please enjoy, and review please.


	2. The Suffering Girl And Football Captain

The Invisible Girl in Pain.

Serena, was an A Plus student, she never went to parties, Or much football games, or anywhere much, Her father was unbearablely Cruel to Serena, and If she step out of Line she was punish dearly for it.

Her Dad owned a Secret, Sex Slaves house, Where the Rich and Powerful, Come to play with the young and beautiful His Diamond Dogs as He calls them.

So when Serena, turn 13 years old, Her father signed that she was old enough to womanhood to play apart of his cruel kingdom.

So Nationally Serena, was practically all alone, Expect for Her Friends that are also force into this Slave house for Men.

Amy, Leeta, Rai, and Mina, were the most famous girls used by men, expect for Serena, who was bought by Darien, the 2nd Richest man in Tokyo, Well when he wanted her, There were times he buy her out for a hole month for sex and business deals, So he basically use her to get a step in his career in life.

Serena's first time, She was Rape by Her own Father, He felt like he had the rights to break his Daughter's innocence's. Afterwards the pour girl was completely destroyed, And nobody ever knew about Her pain.

Let's begin. If you can't handle this kind of story, then this one might not be for you.

As Serena dressed for School, she was upset that Her Father agreed to send all of the girls to the spa, to get clean up, from there jobs last night, Expect for Serena, For some reason's Serena's Father, always took his anger out on Serena.

This is so unfair, Says Serena walking outside.

Serena, was wearing a long skirt and long sleeves shirt her, Serena was glad her lags healed from Her Fathers beatings, but as for her Shoulders and back, it was sore from being hit with the whip again.

For some reasons, if He didn't get his full amounts by the end of each work nights, Each Girl, had to collect at least 20 Large or more, otherwise the girls were punish with the whip.

Serena just began to think once more.

She wasn't allowed to date, Or go to school dances, she wasn't allowed to have outsider friends come into her home for a birthday party, or Christmas with family or friends, No thanksgivings surround by food, She couldn't even walk into her own kitchen, to make meals without getting yelled at, and He docks the girls payments

for food, half the time he starves Serena, locking her into her room. God, I'm so tired, Spoke Serena exhausted walking.

I suppose, that's true, I doubt you got much sleep, We bearly got any sleep again last night, Says Mina, seriously. This is absolutely, unfair to us, why don't we speak up about this? Asks Amy exhausted.

Because, Nobody will believe us besides don't you remember what happen to the last girl, who called the cops and tried to protect our rights, Replied Rai, seriously.

Oh Yeah, Jenna she tried to stand up for us, and was burn alive, Spoke Leeta, sadly. Nobody, say anything, Damon Tuskino, He Won't think twice about killing us, if we step out of line, Replied Serena seriously.

Right, we better get to class, Says Amy honestly. They all parted ways, the girls didn't have the same classes or lunch schedules, So Serena was pretty much alone.

Inside the Class room.

Everyone was talking and laughing, Serena walked into the room, nobody even notice her. As Serena sat, silently listening to them all talk, About The champion football game this weekend and The Dance.

Girls talk about dates, and dresses, then the games as well, The sex was a big one, Serena shook her head.

Serena hated these happy silly giggling girls, They all think about the littlest things that aren't important to anyone but men practically.

Stupid girls, Huffed Serena under her breath.

Deep down she was just really jealous of them all for having family's that loves them, Boyfriends that love them, even holidays, Freedom to date who they want, Even have friends over for a birthday party.

As Three, people gartner around The team captain, talking about the playbook, A girl with beautiful long black hair with brown eyes, sat on his desk smiling at him and He smiled back at her and his friends blushing.

Serena secretly had a hugh crush on the guy, but she was even invisible to him.

Serena thought about the day, She met him, Serena was in the library after hours, And afterwards she ran outside, running for home hoping to beat her father home first before he returns.

So she was on her way home, When some sick assholes, started talking dirty to her, before she knew anything else, Her body froze from fear they were raping her horrifying as that was, but all she could remember was she was screaming out of fear, and crying, When suddenly, They were pulled off of Her, She was so sacred, when suddenly she felt warm hands around her, holding her telling her that she was safe now, that's when she met Inuyasha.

Ever since then, She secretly cooked meals for him from time to time, when she could cook in the kitchen, and put them inside his gym locker, where she just puts her hood up and crack the locker numbers, Then she goes and put it in with an ice pack keeping it cool, everything else was easy, He never did figure out, who was behind these amazing meals, At first he thought it was Kagome, but she said she never feed him unhealthy foods, like that, witch he had to agree too that.

So will He, figure out who's the mystery girl leaving food, Will things ever get better for Serena, keep reading and find out.

To Be Continue.

review please.


	3. Inuyasha's Secret Crush

The Invisible Girl in Pain.

As Class began, Serena wrote down everything, as possible.

Mrs. Jade, the front office, would like to see you, Called out the principal over the speakers. Alright everyone, behave yourselves, Says Mrs. Jade.

Kagome, we really need to practice for the game, On Friday night, Says Sango making small talks.

I've been working on the cheers, Don't worry we will be great, Spoke Kagome smiling. I'm sure, you girls will get the crowd for sure, Says Miroku smiling.

Kagome, was about 17 years old, Same age as Serena now.

Kagome's hair was black, that goes to about Midwest, raven color black, beautiful brown eyes, tan colored sink, Kagome was head, cheerleader and Prom Queen, last year. Hobbies studying lots, Music singing, Shopping crazily. Vegetarian never eats unhealthy foods. Dream becoming a Doctor.

Sango, was also 17 years old, Dark brown hair that's almost black coloring, brown eyes also, Gymnastics champion, and Cheerleader as well. Hobbies, Shopping, Working at the Pet shelter, Painting arts, and pottery and Snowboarding. Dream to become a veterinarian.

Miroku, Short black hair tied into a little ponytail, Blue eyes and is a big ladies man, until Sango, caught his eye, ever since then, he laid off on other women.

Hobbies were Reading, Helping out at Daycare's with children, Miroku, love kids and wanted his own, Monk training with his Father and Grandfather, hopefully dream is to get married, and Work as a Childs Doctor or Sales man, because he was perfect at trickery.

Inuyasha Takahashi, Richest guy in the hole school, Plus the Hottest guy in the school, everyone wanted to land him as there boyfriend, but Kagome won, him for now.

He wasn't very good at staying in strong relationships, but surprising thing was Kagome seem to tame him down, Kikyo was his longest relationship before Kagome, But Kikyo was killed in an accident, Inuyasha took years to get over her death, until now with Kagome, Kikyo's Cousin, He was born from a Human Mother and Demon Father, Nationally Half Demon, Long white hair two twin doggy ears, With Golden eyes.

Hobbies were, All sports possible, Animal shelter to get away from people once awhile, Gardening but he never allow anyone to know about that secret plus cooking too, Racing was his favorite thing to do, Besides being popular with the girls, but he never cheats, normally it's them that cheat on him. And is suppose to take over for his Father's company millions corporations.

Anyway back to the story.

Doesn't that girl ever get warm, in that sweater, it's like really hot outside, Spoke Kagome pointing at Serena. I know, I'd be boiling hot by now, if I was wearing that, Says Sango serious.

She's nothing but a geek, Spoke Iyame.

I'd catch my death, wearing that, Replied Kagome laughing. Everyone normally talks cruelly about Serena.

Serena was normally invisible, but when people wanted to see her, they all turn her into a joke and acted like jerks to her.

Inuyasha, looked over at Serena, He remember her completely, He just makes Her think he forgot about her, When truly He had A crush on Serena.

Sometimes he wonder, why she hid behind sweaters and jeans all the time, I wonder if she hides herself, because of what those assholes did to her, Thought Inuyasha sadly.

As Mrs. Jade, came back and finish teaching for the day.

So What will happen next, This is only the beginning looking forward to the next chapter, thanks for reading.

To be Continue.


	4. Flashbacks And Plan B

The Invisible Girl in Pain.

As everyone went to homeroom, for an hour, some kids played games, some work on late homework, and a few just sleep.

As Serena, was sleeping in Homeroom, Surprising thing it's the one class, Inuyasha was in with her without the others.

Inuyasha, was actually bored playing games on his Nintendo DS, So he walked over to Serena's desk and pulled up a chair, seeing her sleeping.

Wow...! she looks exhausted, Whispered Inuyasha blushing gently.

Even if everyone else thought, She wasn't beautiful doesn't mean, He agree with them. Sure, she wore glasses sometimes during classes, sweaters and long skirts once in while, And the weirdness hair styles but yet, He figure it was her own way of hiding her inner beauty.

Hey, Sleepy head wake up, Spoke up Inuyasha, reaching for her shoulders, but when he did, she jump back in a painful cry. Until everyone was looking at Her.

Inuyasha...! What is your problem? Asks There homeroom teacher.

I didn't mean to grab her so hard, perhaps I touch a little to rough, Replied Inuyasha. Well Don't touch, Spoke Mr. Gump.

Wait...! please this is my flaut, I didn't mean to yelled out from my nightmare, Spoke Serena covering for him, and her sore back.

Dream, nightmare? Asks Mr. Gump. I fell asleep, when he touch me, I thought he was someone else, Replied Serena seriously.

Ringing...! ding...! went the school bell.

Well there's the bell, you may go to lunch, Says Mr. Gump.

Inuyasha, didn't like what happen, back there, so he really wanted to apologize to Serena, he quickly grab lunch and went to the cafeteria.

Serena, sat down at her empty lunch table, but unfortunately she didn't have anything to eat today, Her father lock all the food away from her, in a lock up cabinets. She had a horrible headache, she felt so sick too.

As She was thinking about last night.

Flashback.

So Mr. Tuskino, are your lovely ladies ready for there next buyers? Asks Victor, A helpful assistant to Damon Tuskino's secret empire.

Why of course, Says Damon smiling. Gentlemen, come on in, Spoke Victor smiling.

12 different men, Walk into the Room. Where are women? Asks Russell curious, one of the men.

Jasmine, bring the girls down stairs please, and tell them to be dress, Says Damon seriously. Yes sir, Replied Jasmine. Jasmine, was Damon's newest wife.

Please gentlemen, sit down, Spoke Victor gently. You all understand, that you pay for the amounts of how good your girl is in bed, and if Your not pleased, Then you pay only 200 dollars, is that fair gentlemen? Asks Damon seriously.

Yeah, that's fair, Spoke up Brock.

As all the girls walked inside, The Dinning hall, The girls were all dress in sexual clothes, stuff that turns the Men on.

Leeta was dress into see though clothes and much more.

Rai was dress into a devil costume.

Amy a sexy nurses costume.

And then, Serena and Mina they were dress into very sexy clothes. And every other girl, Works around too. Jennifer, dress up in a sexy Maids get up with only a ribbon and half of her was naked.

So gentlemen please, take your pick, there's 12 girls here enjoy, Replied Damon smiling. The Men pick out there girls.

Serena was pick out by 2 different men, Her father said that they offer that service too, where they can share the girls with each other too, witch turn into a Threesome, Serena didn't like that.

Serena started resisting, but was force to shuck on One guys dick, well the other fuck her from behind, Serena cried the hold time.

No more...! Cried out Serena pulling away.

That's not enough and were not finish, Were not done yet, and We say when it's enough...! Yelled Russell and his buddy.

Unfortunately after everything was done, Russell and Davis, tied Serena up with Chains, And one around her neck, like a dog caller and leash, pulled it back as they, plunged into Serena.

Serena began screaming and crying. There you like that, Bitch here now it's my turn, Says Davis smiling. Please no more, Spoke Serena bleeding from the chains and them clawing her, after all they were demon's. Please no more...! Asks Serena crying.

Nope not finish yet, They both switch places, Russell was Riding her from behind and Davis force his dick into Serena's Mouth, she practically felt ashamed of herself they left they only paid, 2 hundred dollars, Damon was counting down all the girls earns for the evening.

Rai, score 20, thousand dollars, from her buyers for the evening, Amy only got 5, thousand dollars, from one client.

Mina took on 3 men, and was paid 50, thousand dollars, Leeta got 10, thousand dollars, from 2 men. Jennifer and the others, all took up to 80, thousand dollars.

Jasmine, will you please take the girls back to there rooms, Says Damon seriously. Yes, Sir. Spoke Jasmine.

Expect for you Serena...! Yelled Damon angry.

I'm sorry, Spoke up Serena sadden. Well I am sorry, That you don't get to go to the spa with the rest of the girls, Jasmine dear, take the girls out for a celebration of there hard work, Spoke up Damon.

Alright girls go get dress and let's go to the spa, Replied Jasmine smiling.

Daddy, I'm sorry, Says Serena serious. You will be sorry...! Yelled Damon grabbing her by her neck, He started up his lighter and burned her shoulders. Owe...! Stop that hurts...! Scream out Serena.

Victor grabbed the chains, and My whip, Spoke up Damon. No, please don't...! Cried out Serena sacred.

As Serena, tried to run away, Victor grabbed her and hang her up, ageist the wall. Rip her clothes off..! Spoke up Damon.

Please, Victor don't let him do this? Asks Serena crying. Sorry kid, now just take it like a man would, Oh wait you can't because your a woman, Replied Victor laughing.

All set boss, Says Victor smiling. Pleasure now leave us, Replied Damon seriously.

Screaming...! Whipped...! slashing...! as the whip slashed across her bear sink, Please stop...! Slam...! Screaming...! As Serena, was whipped, she scream louder and louder, nobody could do anything to help her, The Mansion was huge and nobody could hear though the walls expect for others inside the mansion, Mostly Maids and Butlers, but they couldn't do anything.

Victor get back in here. As Victor came back inside. Now bring her down, Spoke Damon. Yes sir, Replied Victor.

Now I don't ever want to see, 200 dollars from you again, next time it better be 1000, dollars if not, you will be whip thousand more times painful, Do you understand me? Asks Damon angry. Yes, Replied Serena crying.

Oh and Your food for the week, is disband for the week, you will learn pain, 3 days no food, Spoke Damon seriously.

You can't do that to me again, I haven't had a meal in days, Spoke up Serena crying. not my problem, Now get, Replied Damon serious.

End of flashbacks.

How can he, starve me like this, Whispered Serena sadly.

Excuse Me, Can I have a word with you? Asks Inuyasha gently this time.

Serena looked at him, but nodded her head. Will you come with me please, Says Inuyasha seriously. Serena was really confused.

She hope he wasn't trying to score with Her, Not with all theses terrible marks on her, she wouldn't want him to know about this secret of her's, besides there's no telling what her father would do next.

Otherwise if I wasn't in bad shape, I'd probably be glad to jump him, Ohhh...! why does he have to be so dam good looking, Thought Serena seriously.

So where outside, Where alone, What is it you want to talk about? Asks Serena curious.

Well first of all, I'm sorry about homeroom, I didn't mean to sacre you, Spoke Inuyasha honestly. I wasn't sacre of you it was somebody else, Replied Serena honestly.

Serena, do you remember Me? Asks Inuyasha gently.

What kind of question is that? Of course I know who you are, Your Football captain, and Pretty much Prom King, twice within 2 years, Your practically the Hottest guy in the school, and almost every girl, just wants to sleep with you for your money, the very thing you hate the most, Am I right? Replied Serena seriously.

That's not what, I was hoping you say, Says Inuyasha gently.

What do you mean about, How you saved Me? Asks Serena seriously. Yes, that's it, You do remember Me then, Spoke Inuyasha smiling. I remember, That night, What about it? Asks Serena curious.

Well I wanted to tell you, That I'm sorry, And that I'd like for us to be friends, So what do you think? Asks Inuyasha curious too.

I'm not really suppose to have friends, My father is really controlling when it comes to my friends, Spoke Serena honestly.

Oh, I see, I'll leave you alone if that's what you want, I just figured you sit alone a lot, So I just thought we could become friends, Says Inuyasha honestly. I can't, I'm sorry, look I have to go, Spoke Serena leaving.

Wait please, just talk with Me, please? Asks Inuyasha seriously. Look hot shot, You doesn't make friends with geeks like Me, so just leave me alone, Replied Serena aggressively.

Well fine then, Be that way, All I wanted was to show you real friendship, but if you rather be alone then so be it, Goodbye...! Yelled Inuyasha walking away.

Serena didn't want him getting so close to her, she only wanted to protect him, and herself.

Inuyasha, started feeling something was wrong, Maybe she was pushing him away, when she yelled in anger, her eyes looked sacred, not seriousness, like she really hated people like him.

Perhaps it's time for Me, to use plan B, Whispered Inuyasha smiling.

So can Inuyasha, get Serena to trust him enough to help Her, or will Her icy heart stay frozen forever. keep reading.

To Be Continue.


	5. Detention

The Invisible Girl in Pain.

Afterwards Serena return to history class, She actually fell asleep again. But Inuyasha, sat beside her in that class, they literally sit across from each other, Kagome was furious when, The teacher move them around again.

Everyone was listening to the teacher talk about, Another history war book, Or something serious but Serena couldn't focus, She was so hungry that she wasn't feeling well, but she just pass out cold.

Serena just couldn't stay awake.

Whipping...! No, please stop it, please, mumble Serena. Mrs. Tuskino...! Yelled out Mr. Griffin.

What Yes...! I'm up Father, please don't Hit Me again...! Scream out, Serena again.

Inuyasha, was beginning to think, Serena was hiding something.

Welcome back Serena and speaking of your Father, He will be called about this, sleeping in school, Spoke up Mr. Griffin seriously.

No...! please don't call him, Please I promise, I'll never fall asleep in school again, Says Serena sacred.

No can do, Now you will have detention after school, hopefully this will be a first warning, Replied Mr. Griffin. But I can't have detention, My father is expecting Me, after school, Very important family business...! Yelled Serena seriously.

Too bad, He'll be disappointed in his daughter, Your staying here and that's final, Replied Mr. Griffin.

Serena, sat down in tears practically.

Says the man who hits on, Young women, Spoke up Inuyasha loudly. Mostly everyone laugh. Excuse me, Do you have something to say to Me, Mr. Takahashi...! Yelled Mr. Griffin.

Please everyone knows about, You playing around with Minors, taking pictures of them in the girls locker room, Spoke up Inuyasha serious.

That's it you, just bought yourself detention with Mrs. Tuskino.

Good then, I can protect her from your dirty mind and hands, Replied Inuyasha seriously. Keep up this harassment, Takahashi you will be having detention for the rest of the year, Says Mr. Griffin angry.

Class dismiss, Expect for you two...! Yelled Mr. Griffin seriously. As Griffin called both parents, first Inuyasha's then, Serena's that wasn't very good.

Mr. Tuskino...! This Mr. Griffin from Serena's school, Spoke Mr. Griffin seriously. What can I do for you? Asks Damon seriously.

Your daughter is going to be having detention after school, Says Mr. Griffin honestly. Excuse me, But my daughter can't stay after school, She's needed at home...! Yelled Damon upset.

I'm sorry, But as a teacher it's my job to enforced detention to students, Says Mr. Griffin. Fine put her on the phone, Replied Damon.

Inuyasha, what as gotten into you? Asks Kagome, crossing her arms.

Because it's true, Everyone knows he's touch minors, Says Inuyasha seriously. Mrs. Tuskino...! Your father wants a word with you, Spoke Mr. Griffin seriously.

Serena was terrified truly, Inuyasha was wondering why she was so sacred. Maybe she just didn't want to disappoint him.

Alright everyone out now, Expect for you two, Spoke Mr. Griffin.

Everyone left school, Inuyasha sat down.

On the phone.

I accidentally fell asleep, Whispered Serena sacred. Not that care about school, but if you look bad, then I look bad, you better shape up, We'll finish talking tonight, and about your punishments...! Yelled Damon. Please no, No more pain, Please, Replied Serena sacred.

You know what, don't come home, You are not allow in this house for 1 week, Maybe you will learn what it's like to be homeless and no money, Says Damon yelling.

Where am I, supposed to go...! Yelled out Serena screaming. Griffin left to the bathroom, Inuyasha look at Serena, seeing her upset and practically crying.

What the hell? Asks Inuyasha confused.

I don't even have any friends, No thanks to you, Where am I supposed to go...! Yelled Serena, forgetting Inuyasha was there. I don't care, use your body to get money, like the slut you are...! Yelled Damon hanging up.

Serena, put the phone down.

So just what can Serena do now, Nowhere to go no money, what will happen keep reading and find out.

To be continue.


	6. The suffering Girls Pain

The Invisible Girl in Pain.

Serena sat down, watching the Rain hit the windows, she felt like crying.

What should I do? Whispered Serena worried.

Your Daddy, sounds mad, Spoke up Inuyasha seriously. You weren't listening to that were you? Asks Serena seriously.

Couldn't hear all of it, but something about using your body to get money, you little slut, that's all I heard, Replied Inuyasha gently. Serena just sat down at her desk.

Why would he call you, A slut for? Asks Inuyasha confused. Serena didn't reply.

I mean, no affence, but you don't exactly dress like the type to sleep around, Spoke Inuyasha honestly confused.

Boy would you be surprised of what I can do, I'm no slut, but I could really surprise you, You shouldn't judge somebody, Replied Serena seriously.

Like what? Asks Inuyasha seriously. Umm...! As Serena, thought up a plan. Well I could just show you, surprise you, But it does cost money, I'm no freebie, Says Serena serious.

Money, I have a lot of that, But I suppose, I could humor you, Let's see what you've got, Replied Inuyasha interested.

Serena, unplug the camera in the class room. I didn't realize that you could be such a bad girl, Says Inuyasha watching her. There's a lot about me, That you don't know, Spoke Serena seductively.

Oh my, You are mysterious, And sexy, Says Inuyasha smiling. Very well let's begin, Unless you've change your mind, Spoke Serena seducing him.

Inuyasha took a step back, He was surprised by how Serena could act. I'm very interested, Please by all means show me what you've got.

Serena removed Her hair, from it's bun style, Inuyasha, was now surprised, she been hiding her true beauty.

Serena started touching his, manhood, Inuyasha look down at her hands, Then she started giving him a blow job and a strong one.

Inuyasha, never felt such a strong blow job before, Kagome like hand jobs, Kikyo was good but not this good.

Owe...! Aww...! Oh...! Yeah...! moaned out Inuyasha. Serena pulled away from him, he came all over her shirt.

holy hell, how did you do that? Asks Inuyasha, putting his dick away. Practice, I suppose, Replied Serena seriously, as she clean herself off.

You've done this to others? Asks Inuyasha lightly jealous. Few guys, Says Serena honestly. Well you are amazing, I have never felt that way before, Sex yes, but nothing that intense before, Spoke up Inuyasha smiling.

Well there's your surprise, But if you want more then that, Then you have to buy me dinner first, Spoke Serena resting.

How much, Do I owe the beautiful woman? Asks Inuyasha trying to get closer to her.

Nothing, I just said that to see how you'd take it, but I guess it's my way of thanking you for saving me once, Replied Serena kissing him. Kissing back...!

pulled apart.

Serena, can we please be friends now? Asks Inuyasha sitting her on his lap. Friends or lovers, Because you don't exactly give off that, let's just be friends vibe, Spoke Serena laughing.

both, does that work? Asks Inuyasha joking too.

No, you have a girlfriend, Kagome remember, I don't like causing trouble, I really don't like cheaters either but unfortunately I'm not allowed to date, Replied Serena as she put her hair back up.

Kagome, sleep around with Koga Wilder, and Hojo from my football team, She thinks I don't know about it, but I do, And why can't you date? Asks Inuyasha seriously.

My Father is very controlling, The only way I've been able to date is to pertain that I'm at work, So let's just say guys don't really like that unless, They think I'm a slut or a hooker, Spoke Serena seriously.

Ah...! No I don't believe that, Your not like that, Says Inuyasha holding her.

Inuyasha, there's something I want to asks you? Asks Serena curious. Sure what is it? Asks Inuyasha smiling. How do you like your secret lunches, Replied Serena seriously.

Wait how did you...! It was you, You've been leaving those lunches, Spoke Inuyasha happy. Yes, Says Serena honestly. Well then, I should say thank you, Spoke Inuyasha gently rubbing her lags.

One more question, Spoke up Serena seriously. Yes? Asks Inuyasha curious. Well to be honest, How does your parents, take to you bringing girls home to sleep over? Asks Serena curious.

To be honest, they never bother me, as long as I am being respectful and responsibile for my actions, then He doesn't care, Says Inuyasha honestly.

Why are you asking? Asks Inuyasha curious. I was wondering if i could stay the night, Perhaps hang out together, that's all, it be nice to get away from my father, and You said you like to be friends, Right? Asks Serena curious.

Yes I do want to be friends, And if you like, You can spend the night, Replied Inuyasha smiling.

Thank you, But what if Kagome come over with your friends, Won't they make a big fuss? Asks Serena curious. Please, Miroku and Sango, won't say anything for one, and They both know about Kagome too, and She never comes over on Friday nights, Replied Inuyasha seriously.

Can I, Breathing...! What's wrong? Asks Inuyasha confused. Can I, Can I truly trust you, As My friend? Asks Serena sacred. Of course, You can come to me about anything, I'll help you out, with whatever you need, Spoke Inuyasha.

Well first off, can you buy me dinner, Or perhaps I can borrow some money for food, I'm really hungry? Asks Serena pleading.

Tell you what, I'll take you out to Dinner, Then you can spend the night with Me, that okay with you? Asks Inuyasha serious. Yes, of course, Spoke Serena. Good let's get out of here, Says Inuyasha smiling.

Alright, you two can go, Says Griffin unlocking his door, to let them out.

That's it for this.

To Be Continue.


	7. Hiding Secrets

The Invisible Girl in Pain.

So last time on, The Invisible girls pain, Her father told her not to come home, But now Inuyasha and Serena are finally getting to know each other.

Inuyasha, Are you sure it's okay for me to stay all night with you? Asks Serena curious. I'd love it, If you'd stay with me, Says Inuyasha honestly.

That's great, If there's anything you'd like me to do, Then please asks, Spoke Serena seriously. Can you make a incredible Breakfast as well, As a great lunches? Asks Inuyasha curious. Yes I can, Replied Serena honestly.

Alright then, Tomorrow you can make me breakfast, Spoke Inuyasha smiling. What do you like? Asks Serena curious. I'm not picky, Anything works for me, Spoke Inuyasha.

Alright shall we go, Says Serena honestly. Sure, Replied Inuyasha walking with her to his car. Wow...! You really are rich, Says Serena surprised.

Yeah, This Mustang is my pride and joy, Spoke up Inuyasha. She's a beauty, Replied Serena looking over the car. It was a beautiful red colored mustang.

Ladies first, Says Inuyasha opening the door for Serena. Thanks your a real gentlemen aren't you? Asks Serena respectfully. I can be, Replied Inuyasha smiling.

Inuyasha, You don't expect me to sleep with you right, I mean your not just being nice to get me to sleep with you right? Asks Serena concerned. No...! Not unless that's what you were hoping for, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

Not really, Truth is I don't want to have sex, But I'd understand if you want me too, Replied Serena serious.

Why do you talk to me like that, Why do you expect me to just want you, Can't we just be friends first and see how things go? Asks Inuyasha confused. I'm sorry, Let's just be friends, Spoke Serena sadly.

Serena, sat inside Inuyasha's car, the seat hurt her a little.

You alright? Asks Inuyasha worried. Yeah, girls gym class today, We were in the weight room, Then in for girls volleyball, Boy those girls can really play hard, I could use a really hot bath, Spoke Serena smiling. And a good sleep, Says Inuyasha serious.

What do you mean? Asks Serena confused. Your exhausted, You have dark circles under your eyes, You haven't slept much, I can tell, not even makeup can hide all that, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

I suppose, I've been studying really hard lately, Replied Serena sacred that he was catching her.

Serena, is there a problem, that you wish to talk about? Asks Inuyasha curious. Like what? Asks Serena confused.

I lied in homeroom, I barely touch you and you scream out in pain, it's just something that's bugging me, And the way I touch your lag earlier, You were lightly shaking, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

Look we just became friends, There's a lot more to me then meets the eye, Let's just take this one step at a time, Says Serena seriously. Alright, take some time but if your having a really hard time come to me for help, Replied Inuyasha seriously.

Well how do you feel about Me borrowing some money for a hotel? Asks Serena curious. Why do you asks? Asks Inuyasha worried. My father kick me out, he's trying to teach me a lesson, I guess from what he said on the phone, I'm lock out for 1 week, Replied Serena honestly sacred.

Why the fuck would he do that? Asks Inuyasha angry.

Believe me, You don't know my Father, and He never changes his mind, and I don't have any friends to stay with so, could I borrow some money? Asks Serena respectfully.

No, and for 2nd reasons just stay with me, you can borrow our quest room, and be fed and taking care of, come on let's go, Says Inuyasha smiling.

But won't your parents get upset? Asks Serena confused. My Father is on, Business across the sea, He's in New York and My Mother is dead, Spoke Inuyasha serious. I'm sorry, Replied Serena sadly.

What about your Mother, can't you go to her about your Father, treating you like this? Asks Inuyasha curious.

I haven't seen, My Mother since I was 8 Years old, She left me for another family, She abandon me to suffer all alone in that awful house, Spoke Serena angry. Abandon to suffer, what does that Mean? Asks Inuyasha confused.

Because of her, My Father as control everything and everyone, He makes all girls to do things they don't want too, Things we all don't want too, Extremely me things I'm ashamed of...! Cried Serena sadly.

What do you mean? Asks Inuyasha sadden.

Serena didn't like talking like this, she knew if Her father found out about what she was going to say, she be murdered. Never mind, I can't tell you, Spoke Serena sacred.

Hey, You can trust me, Says Inuyasha driving with one hand and the other one over her hand. If he finds out, He'll kill me...! Cried Serena. No one will ever hurt you, I promise just trust me and I'll use all my power to protect you to help you, Spoke Inuyasha honestly.

He does terrible things to us, Specially me, Like last night, Stuff like this...! Yelled Serena, removing her shirt, where she was wearing a tank top, but what got his eyes were the whipped marks and open cuts that were fresh.

He pulled over. Serena, I don't know what to say, This is terrible, Says Inuyasha sadden and angry. I know, Last night well every night, Were bought and paid for, For sex, every night, If we don't collect more then 20 thousand or higher this is our punishment, this and staving me, I haven't eaten a full two days, Spoke Serena crying.

Your father did this? Asks Inuyasha sacred for her safety.

Pretty much, last night two different men, bought me, I scared the way they were hurting me, I was trying to push them off, I was trying too but they still over power me, Then they both lock a chain around my neck, They enjoyed hurting me, but they still didn't pay my father more then 200 hundred dollars, Afterwards Father did this too me last night, Replied Serena upset.

Serena I'm sorry, But wait why did you give me that blow job, Were you testing me to see if I was like them? Asks Inuyasha concerned.

No I just, I've always had a crush on you, I just wanted to see what it would be like with somebody I actually liked, Like how it would feel, Spoke Serena seriously. That's funny, Were both alike, I've always had a crush on you too, Says Inuyasha kissing her.

You care about me? Asks Serena surprised. Yes I do, But I'm going to continue being your friend but first of all, We need to report this, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

The police and government don't care about us girls being treated like this, My heart is like ice, but then it feels like I'm dying inside...! Cried Serena holding herself. Inuyasha hugged her.

You have to tell somebody about this, It's not good, Like who, The county believes Him, and he as enough prof to back up his stories, even though he force me too, they don't know that, and everyone will always protect him, instead of me, He's Rich and Power and controls our lives, Says Serena seriously.

I will, fight for you, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. The only way we get out of that place, is either were bought and paid for forever, or die, Replied Serena crying. Well I won't wait around for you to die, Spoke Inuyasha kissing her head.

I don't want to go back to that house, Cried Serena.

I'll figure out a plan until then you stay with Me, Replied Inuyasha seriously.

They both drove to his house, Inuyasha order for a private doctor to come take a look at Serena. Afterwards the Doctor said she been though a serious ordeal and needs a place that she will feel safe, Until something can be done legally about Her Father's abuse.

As Serena, was bathing she felt so sore, it really hurt. afterwards she got out of the tub, and Inuyasha took her to the quest room, then had dinner bought up for her.

Wow...! real food, Spoke Serena happy.

It's stir fry, Replied Inuyasha smiling. Serena, ate everything. Wow...! so good, Says Serena laying down. Well for the next 2 weeks your our quest, but My Father and I, had a long talk about You, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

He knows about everything? Asks Serena sacred. Your safe, He can't touch you here, Says Inuyasha gently. But it's not Me, that I'm worried about, If one girl steps out of line, then all of my friends pay the price for my actions, Replied Serena seriously.

Who else is there? Asks Inuyasha curious. Amy, Leeta, Rai, and Mina, we get attack a lot because were the youngest of his corporations, Spoke Serena honestly. I'll do what I can for your friends but it might not be as easily as you think, Says Inuyasha serious.

I should never of told you anything, now we both could be in deep trouble, The last time someone spoke up about our rights and freedom, Jenna was burn alive, Says Serena serious.

Don't be sacred, My Father is really good at Technology and weapons, plus very Rich, he's really smart, Spoke Inuyasha hugging her.

Yawning...! Yawn out Serena sleepy. Let's get you some good needed rest, Spoke Inuyasha smiling.

Serena fell asleep, Inuyasha just looked over her markings and he couldn't even, handle looking because this hole time, Serena had been stuffing, while kids like him were to blind to notice that somebody needed help.

No longer, will she stuffer, I swear it that you will be free, thought Inuyasha.

So that's all I have right now, I hope you keep reading. What happen next find out soon.

to be continue.


	8. Not Enough Evidence

The Invisible Girl in Pain.

As the next morning came around.

It was literally 6am, In the morning, Inuyasha heard the front doors open, He ran down stairs finding His Father and Older Brother Sesshomarou.

Inuyasha, it's alright it's just us, Spoke His Father.

I'm sorry, I guess hearing all of the shit, Her father does to women and people, I was a little sacred it kind of got to Me, Replied Inuyasha nervous.

Where's the girl? Asks Sesshomarou serious tone voice. Upstairs sleeping, Spoke Inuyasha gently.

I'd like to see Her, Replied His Father. Just be gentle, she's been though a lot, Says Inuyasha respectfully. I will, Spoke His Father.

As the 3 of them walked upstairs.

As Serena was sleeping, Inuyasha gently open the door quietly.

Doctor Robin, Said she needs somewhere safe, To relax and heal, she might need somebody to show her some kindness, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

As she woken up, she scream at first.

Serena easy, It's okay, It's just Me and My Family, Says Inuyasha calming her down.

Oh...! I was terrified you were those other demons again, Spoke up Serena sacred. Other Demon's, Spoke Sesshomarou crossing his arms.

That's enough, Sesshomarou, Listen Mrs. Tuskino, I will do everything I can to shut down your Fathers business, But unfortunately the police didn't find anything in the house, No weapons or prof that you were really attack inside his house, plus a video about your drug issues and Sex, Says His Father seriously.

I should of known, Not to trust you, Look you can think whatever you want too, But He force drugs down our throats practically, As for the Sex schedule's it's every night, As for food he docks our pays, He staves us...! Yelled Serena upset.

unless we can get inside with a hidden camera to investigate, Your Father then I'm afraid, I can't shut it down, We need more then one girl to speak up, Your words alone aren't enough the police don't want to investigate unless there's real proof, Replied Inutaisho.

Does he know that, I was the one who open my mouth about his secrets? Asks Serena terrified. No he doesn't know, I made a fake complaints, Acting like I was a spy and buyer, Your father thinks it's somebody else, Replied Sesshomarou seriously.

So what can I do? Asks Serena sacred. Well we need to get inside the house undetected, Spoke Inutaisho seriously. So you need me to get you inside, Spoke Serena. Yes we have a plan, Says Sesshomarou.

No way...! What if her father fines out, What if somebody is hurting her again, There's got to be another way for her to help us without sending her back...! Yelled Inuyasha trying to protect her.

We have only His word ageist Hers, If were to help the women out, Then we need a plan to get us inside, Replied Inutaisho. But father...! I know you care about this young lady but we still need more evidence, Says Inutaisho honestly.

I've got a plan of my own, And it might just work, Spoke Serena seriously. What plan is that? Asks Sesshomarou serious tone voice.

It's going to coast lots of money, But if there's one weakness my father has, It's money, If you were to pertain to be buying me and a few girls, He might just let you in as a member of the rich bachelors, Spoke Serena honestly.

That's actually pretty good, Replied Inutaisho thinking. All three can come with me and tell my father, What kinds of pleasure you experience and you're looking for another beautiful woman, Says Serena. How much money? Asks Sesshomarou curious.

To have had me, Tell him you all paid, 1 million for me, You'll get the money back if he's provided guilty as well , So pertain Inuyasha wants to buy me, And you gentlemen are looking for your own special ladies too, That will get you inside, Replied Serena honestly.

What do you think, Can we trust her and hoping she's not braking us? Asks Sesshomarou. I'd never lie about this...! Yelled Serena seriously. I believe her, These marks didn't happen on there own, And I want to buy Serena, That way she's legally free until he's busted, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

Very well, we'll come up with lots of money, And sneak inside, Says Inutaisho honestly.

So what happens next keep reading.


	9. Going Back Into The Hell House

The Invisible Girl in Pain.

So as they ate breakfast and then took Serena shopping for clothes, Then they returned to the mansion.

Knocking...! Knocking...!

As Victor open the door, He looked around and seen Serena with 3 men. What's the meaning of this Serena? Asks Victor seriously.

Theses gentlemen wish to speak with my father, It's a special offer for father, Replied Serena seriously too. Offer for what? Asks Victor curious. Does this replied to your answers? Asks Inutaisho showing off his black case of money.

Welcome gentlemen, Well done Serena, Now step this way, Says Victor smiling greedily. As they all followed him, A few girls were watching Serena. Serena what's going on whispered Trista concerned.

It's alright, Tell the girls that there is hope at the end of the tunnel, Whispered back Serena gently. Right, Whispered Trista watching everything.

Who is that? Asks Sesshomarou curious. She's like my big sister, She sometimes sneak food to me and other things, She's trustworthy, Replied Serena whispering back.

Here we are, Please wait here, Spoke Victor going into Damon's office.

Sir. Serena as returned, And she's bought 3 men with her, They have a special offer for you, Lots of money too, Says Victor bowing respectfully.

Really how interesting, Alright I'll continue with our guest, You continue looking into who ratted us out to the police, Replied Damon smiling. Yes sir. Spoke Victor leaving.

Serena baby welcome home, So what do I expect of our quest? Asks Damon holding Serena creepy like. Inutaisho was wearing a secret camera in his tie and his watch and a few more yet.

Inuyasha, realize this guy was touching his own daughter, That was sick his fake smile made him feel sick. Well father this is, The Takahashi's I'm sure you've heard of them, And they have a special offer for you, Says Serena smiling.

Really, So what can I do for you gentlemen? Asks Damon excited.

Well Serena here as actually pleased my son, For once a woman who can give him what he wants, Plus his business skills have really climb because of this talent woman, So there for he wishes to buy her for permanent reasons, Spoke Inutaisho.

And I will expect no one else, This beautiful woman is going to be my wife, Spoke Inuyasha kissing her.

That's not possible, Any other woman I would gladly let go, But Serena she's extra special to me, Besides it's not like I can put a price on my daughter, Says Damon not liking this.

How about 10 million dollars, Then would you change your mind? Asks Inuyasha smiling. Excuse me, did you say 10 million, Says Damon in shock. And of course were not done yet, I'd like a girl as well, Spoke Sesshomarou. Your all serious about this? Asks Damon surprised still.

Absolutely, I just want my Sons to be happy, And hack if they like stripers then so be it, At least they'll never be bored with satisfaction, Says Inutaisho seriously.

I can sell any girl to you, Expect for Serena she's still bought and paid for by Darien and she's his favorite, Replied Damon seriously too.

That's right, And nobody is taking my girl, Says Darien behind them all.

Looking good Serena, How's my one and only doing? Asks Darien touching her face. Serena just slapped him.

I see you haven't change, You still have such a fiery spirit witch I just love, Says Darien touching her ass. Stop it...! Yelled Inuyasha attacking.

Woe...! Easy now, I know away we can solve this problem, Spoke Damon smiling.

This is terrible business, Says Inutaisho seriously. To bad this is it, I bought her first, She's mine, Replied Darien seriously.

Actually according to our records files, You only paid for Serena for a hole year then bought Rai, then Tamara and then also lots more, So by record states the highest bidder walks out with Serena here, Spoke up Trista smiling.

Check it out for yourself master, Says Trista handling it to Damon. Well what do you know, Trista is right Darien, You have to rebuy Serena before you can just take her, and same to you, Says Damon seriously.

Fine, 20 million dollars, Higher then 10 million, Replied Darien seriously. We'll pay 50 million dollars, For Serena and Trista, Spoke Sesshomarou seriously.

What...! Yelled Darien furious. Darien do you have anything else you can bid on? Asks Damon curious.

This is over fine, Forget it I have Rai anyway at home, I wouldn't want her again anyways, I'll take my business else where, Spoke Darien slamming the doors shut.

Well then I decided that, Inuyasha and Sesshomarou, Congratulations the girls are yours but I'll need 10 thousands dollars check for Serena, until she's 21 so you'll be paying child support until she's 21, Spoke Damon honestly.

How about 1 billion dollars and no child support, And both girls come with us? Asks Inutaisho. For that much, I'll give you 2 for 1 deal, You buy two ladies and get one free, Spoke Damon being generous.

How very generous of you, Says Inuyasha holding Serena's hand. So please choose another girl, Spoke Damon.

Well honestly, I'm a big man but for now, I'd like both of these two, Ladies I don't believe I could choose between such beautiful girls, Spoke Inutaisho holding both Mina and Leeta.

Oh heck because I'm feeling generous, Why don't we settled on 2 billion dollars and all four of these ladies can go with you, Replied Damon smiling.

Sure but before I decide, can we test them out, If I'm paying they better be worth it, Says Inutaisho. Oh of course, We have many secret rooms, Spoke Damon excited.

His greedy thought blinded him from telling the secret about everything.

Is that a swing and other sexuality items? Asks Sesshomarou. Much more, Chains to hard core sexual pleasure, There's the simple rooms as well, everything is perfect, Says Damon smiling. So this is everything? Asks Sesshomarou.

Is there a problem? Asks Damon confused.

It's just we can easily buy all this stuff were talking about greater sexual pleasures, This stuff is child's play, Says Inuyasha seriously.

Serena hated all of these things. Alright you wanted the best, Come down here, Says Damon pushing a button on the bookshelf.

In was a hidden stairs case, They got to the bottom, a few girls were screaming throughout the halls of different rooms, They seen stuff that was completely out of hand.

Now this is a party, Says Inuyasha hiding the fact that he was furious. The thoughts of Seeing Serena locked up like these girls, The whipping and pulling hair, Some other nasty things too.

Well I'm impress with all of this, Spoke Inutaisho. Thank you, Replied Damon excited. So how to want it? Asks Mina confused still.

I actually change my mind, I think I'd like you girls to surprise me, Just the two of us together, In my bed, Replied Inutaisho smiling. Excellent idea, Please enjoy your new girls, But there's no refunds, And you never met me, Says Damon.

Absolutely thanks for the tour, Spoke Sesshomarou.

As they got to the limousine.

That place is a nightmare, Says Inutaisho. Told you so, Did you get enough evidence? Asks Serena smiling. It's enough alright, Now we need you girls to testify, Says Inutaisho honestly.

Wait you just recused us? Asks Leeta confused. Yes they are trying to save us, They needed more evidence before they can stop all horrible place, Says Serena seriously. So we don't have to go back? Asks Mina practically crying.

You girls are safe, I'll be taking care of you as my Daughters for now, And I don't sleep with minors so don't be afraid of me, Says Inutaisho honestly.

Thank you...! Cried out both Leeta and Mina hugging him. Your welcome, Says Inutaisho. Thank you, Serena for coming back for us, Says Trista hugging her.

Your welcome, But really I never would have spoken up, if it wasn't for Inuyasha, Replied Serena. Your high school crush Inuyasha, Spoke Trista curious.

Isn't a secret anymore, He as a crush on me too, So we are okay together, Says Serena smiling. Together, But what about Kagome, She's his girlfriend? Asks Trista confused.

That girl isn't my favorite, Besides she cheats a lot, Spoke Inuyasha honestly.

Well thanks for recusing us, And we promise to help out as much as possible, Says The 3 girls.

As everyone slept in a comfortable bed, full bellies and much more, They were giving money, Food and they were allowed to go out and have fun, Sesshomarou took Trista out on a real first date, Without the expectations on sex, just a wonderful dinner and that's it.

So what happens next keep reading.


	10. Life's slowly Changing

The Invisible Girl in Pain.

As Inuyasha's father was signing paperwork for adoption for Leeta and Mina, as his daughter's, For Serena he was just signing as a guardian over her until she turns 18 years old, Then Inuyasha could feel free to marry her, Or She could just go on her own way.

Trista was already 19 years old so she didn't need a guardian anyways, but he did look out for her, Sesshomarou and Trista took to liking each other very well.

So you are now legally adopted by Mr. Takahashi here as your parental guardian for you girls, Spoke up a judge signing the rest of the paperwork. Right, Now what can we do about Mr. Tuskino's crime? Asks Inutaisho seriously. Well we have each of the girls testament but it's going to take a little while but don't worry there will be a trail and as we speak the police should be arresting him as we speak, Replied The Judge seriously.

Thank goodness, Spoke Inuyasha honestly. What will become of my Father? Asks Serena curiously.

Well right now, all we can do is hold him in jail, but unfortunately now he knows that it was all a trap with you bringing everyone into that house, He's stating that he's never hurt you before, He's got a lot of powerful lawyers in his corner, But don't you worry the state with protect you girls from further damage of suffering, The state as taking all of your testimony's we should be able to put him away for a long time, Spoke The Judge honestly.

How long? Asks Serena curious. Prombley 70 years in prison and longer or for life, it also depends on his good behavior too, But mostly everything will be fine, Don't worry, Say's the Judge honestly. Well I hope he get's the death senses, Replied Serena angry. Us too, Replied the girls agreeing with Serena.

I know you girls have, Been really hurt by him, But please understand we might be able to do the death senses, Spoke up The Judge gently. Thank you for everything Judge Kimble, Replied Inutaisho seriously. Let's go ladies, Say's Sesshomarou honestly.

As they went home, Serena went with Inuyasha out to lunch, The they would go shopping for nicer school clothes, as well. Mina and Leeta loved there new Father already he was amazing, for a man goes.

Mina and Leeta were finally shopping and enjoying there time together.

Leeta look at this dress isn't this beautiful, Say's Mina smiling. It sure is, Spoke up Leeta checking it out. It's a beautiful blue color, It looks like it's mixing into a pretty green and aqua blue color, Mixing into it, Replied Leeta serious. It's beautiful, Spoke Mina smiling. Are you going to get it? Asks Leeta gently. No, but I think you should take it though, Replied Mina serious.

Why me? Asks Leeta curious. Because it look really good on you, Say's Mina honestly. Alright I'll try it on, Spoke up Leeta smiling. As they both took some clothes into the changing rooms, they both tried on different clothes.

Meanwhile with Serena and Inuyasha.

How's it going in there? Asks Inuyasha curious. I'm fine, Just trying to fit in this skirt, Spoke Serena honestly. Okay, Replied Inuyasha waiting for her.

Hey Inuyasha, what are you doing here? Asks Sango shopping for clothes. Hey Sango, What's going on? Asks Inuyasha curious. Well you tell me, Your dad pulls you out of school for some personal family matters, we haven't seen you for 2 weeks, Say's Sango honestly.

Sorry about that, Sango it's been a very long couple of weeks, Replied Inuyasha honestly. Like what happened, you can trust me, I won't say anything to anyone, Spoke Sango serious. Well you remember are classmate Serena Tuskino right? Spoke Inuyasha honestly.

What about Serena? Asks Sango confused. Her father was abusing her and her friends, She was use as a sex slave, Whispered Inuyasha into her ears. No, You mean she was force into sex, Like illegal criminal bad stuff? Asks Sango feeling guilty for everything she ever done to the girl.

Yes, Plus lots more terrifying things too, My Father as adopted two of the girls as his daughters, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

Hey...! So how does it look? Asks Serena coming out. You look...! As he was completely speechless. It looks great on you, Says Sango speaking up. What is she doing here? Asks Serena curious.

Serena I'm sorry about always being mean to you, You never deserved that, Not after everything you've been though, Say's Sango apologizing. So what, you now feel sorry for me, Don't waste your pity, Spoke Serena turning around. Serena, she didn't know, none of us did, You trusted me, can't you forgive her? Asks Inuyasha respectfully.

Your right...! Sango I'm sorry, It's just I've been though enough, I don't need the hole school calling me names or picking on me anymore, I can't take anymore hurt form everybody, Cried Serena seriously. I promise, I will get as many people to back off, I won't tell them your story but I will help protect your secret, Replied Sango seriously.

Thank you...! Cried out Serena hugging her. Your welcome, By the way buy that shirt it look great on you, Say's Sango smiling. Really? Asks Serena looking in the mirror. Really the red is perfect for you, It's beautiful, Spoke up Sango smiling. I agree, Replied Inuyasha smiling. Okay, Thanks Sango, Do you want to go shopping with me? Asks Serena curious.

That sounds like a great plan, I'm no good at this shopping stuff, Say's Inuyasha blushing. If you don't mind, If I take over, I'd love to give her some pointers, Say's Sango smiling. No promble at all, I actually have to go, right now, I have some left over business I have to do, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

What's that? Asks Serena curious. I have to brake up with Kagome, were still a couple and I'm a guy who likes to be honest with women, I have to tell her about you and Me, I need to be truthful to myself as well, Spoke Inuyasha honestly. I understand, Say's Serena smiling. Inuyasha you have always been honest from the very beginning, But Kagome is out with Koga at Great Moon Buffet a really nice restaurant, Replied Sango seriously.

She's been with him again? Asks Inuyasha upset. Yes, the last 2 weeks sense you've been gone, Spoke Sango nodding her head. Miroku and I were going to call you, But we didn't want to upset you, While you were dealing with your families important business, Says Sango truthfully.

No it's fine, I guess I don't have to tell her anything, Hey why don't we all just hang out we'll pick Miroku up, And go out and have fun, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. Sure...! Replied both girls.

They all went out together, Sango told only Miroku about what was going on, Inuyasha explain everything as well.

So what will happen next time around, Keep reading and see what happens.

To Be Continue.


End file.
